The present invention generally relates to the care and maintenance of young trees, and more particularly relates to the practice of staking young trees to keep them in an upright position.
Staking of a young tree most commonly involves strapping the tree to one or more stakes to keep the tree from swaying in the wind. The usual approach to staking a tree in the ground is to strap the tree's trunk to two stakes set well apart in the soil on opposite sides of the tree. For a very young tree in a planter box with limited space, a single stake is normally used. This is usually a smaller temporary stake strapped directly to the tree's trunk. The tree is kept in an upright position by staking until it is strong enough to support its own weight, and until it can withstand normal wind conditions without damage or breakage.
Such known staking methods have disadvantages which are detrimental to the tree's health and proper growth. First, it is known that swaying caused by wind stimulates growth, and promotes root development and the ability of a tree to strengthen itself. If staked in accordance with the aforementioned conventional methods, a young tree will not be permitted to sway below the point where the straps engage the tree. The development of the tree will thereby be inhibited, with the lower portion of the tree remaining relatively thin, a condition known as "reverse taper." A tree experiencing a reverse taper condition may lean or fall over if and when the supporting stakes become broken or are removed.
Another disadvantage o known staking methods is that the straps used to tie the tree trunk to the stakes often are, due to inattention or lack of knowledge of the care giver, too tight. A strap that is too tightly wound can girdle the trunk, thereby inhibiting the flow of nutrients through the trunk which in turn may inhibit proper growth. A conventionally staked tree should regularly be maintained to prevent the straps from becoming too tight as the tree grows.
Also, if a tree has a temporary stake wrapped immediately next to its trunk, the stake will over time tend to cause the tree trunk to curve instead grow straight. This is because the closely adjacent stake permanently shades one side of the tree.
The present invention overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of conventional staking methods by providing a device for supporting a young tree to a stake which holds the tree in an upright position, but which also allows the tree to sway sufficiently in the wind to promote the growth, strength, and the health of the tree. At the same time, the invention prevents excessive sway which could lead to damage or breakage. The invention further reduces the need for maintenance by reducing or eliminating the need to periodically loosen the tree ties and by facilitating adjustments when needed. Thus, the possibility of damage to the tree trunk is minimized. The device of the invention still further provides a support device for a young tree that can be used in place of a temporary stake, but which creates a stand-off distance between the tree and the support stake thereby reducing the amount of growth distorting shadow cast on the tree.